Bright Red Block
Bright Red Block Typed by: bwm117 I haven't played Minecraft in a while. I started up the game and the title screen showed. There it was, the blocky, rocky letters that made up the word 'Minecraft'. I don't know how long those stone-textured letters have been there, especially with the creeper-themed letter A. They kinda brought back memories though. I never played Minecraft much, but I had a slight feeling of happiness wash over me. It was pretty strange because I never really cared that much about the game. But there was the background that showed the new underwater features from 1.13. I wasn't a fan of the backgrounds they added over time. I had just came back to the game so it would take time to get used to now. Something about it wasn't right, however. The title had this ever so slightly red tint over it. Each letter in the name had it. I would've missed it if it weren't for the single player button. It had a red tint that covered the entire bar. The tint had more of a hue to it and therefore it was more noticeable. I froze there for a moment and thought of any possible explanations. Could it be part of an update? It couldn't be. I know the developers have been adding all kinds of new crazy stuff to the game lately but there was just no reason for this. Something urged me to click multiplayer. There was nothing wrong with its appearance. I wanted to click something that was promising and not suspicious. I tried clicking it and the things were clearly off. There were no options to join or add a new server. The only option was to go back to the title screen. I remember a few years ago having 3 servers on here. Now they're just gone. In the middle of the screen there was white text that said: "No servers to join". The text was a bit bigger than the other words and the font was different. It wasn't the digital words that you're used to seeing in Minecraft. This was some kind of fancy font. I don't know the name of it because... well I'm not an expert on fonts. I just thought it was worthy of being pointed out. I went back to the title screen. I decided to click single player. I don't know why it was red but I decided to try to ignore it. I... don't know what I've gotten myself into. It instantly went to a loading screen. It showed a loading bar. The green slowly but surely filled the small bar it was in. There was text above the loading bar in the same font I mention earlier. It just said: "After" After? What does it mean by that? I waited anxiously while it loaded. What was going to happen? I was supposed to select a world to play after clicking single player but this screen appeared instead. When the "world" loaded, I was at first perplexed at what I was seeing. I wasn't outside, I was in a black room which seemed to be made of bedrock and coal blocks. I had nothing in my inventory. In the middle of the room was a floating red block. It was acting as a light source although I could barely see my surroundings. It was a really bright red. It wasn't too bright to be unrecognizable though. I could see the texture. It was a redstone block and as you know, they don't glow at all. I don't know what this exactly is. I don't know how to explain it. Minecraft isn't like this. Should I just quit the game? I decided to stay a little longer because I was actually a little amused, but staring at the glowing block even for a couple seconds would hurt my eyes quickly. The room I was in was relatively small. I tried mining a coal block with my hands. It would take a while, but it would eventually break. I wanted to get out, but I was soon discouraged when I broke it. It was just another block. I didn't bother trying anymore. I gave up easily. Then, I wanted to try mining the redstone block now. I walked towards it. As I got closer, my screen started glitching. I'm not sure how to explain that any further. Parts of the screen would flash something and it would go away immediately. I'm not sure if anything sensible was actually being shown. Probably not. I backed away to a safe distance after this started happening. I stopped to think about what would happen if I got even closer. I was afraid of damaging my computer. Would that even happen? It really seemed like it. After a few minutes of thinking, I told myself I would quit the game after just getting a tiny bit closer. I needed to know if this thing is actually a serious threat to my computer. I started approaching the red glowing block, slowly inching closer to the red unnerving object. The screen started glitching again. I tried ignoring the random flashes of incomprehensible mess. I got even closer. A little closer... My fan in my computer sped up. As the fan spun faster, the sound got alarmingly louder. It wasn't extremely loud, but I could definitely tell it was louder than it normally ever was. The glitching on my screen got worse, as I couldn't even look at anything clearly for at least 2 seconds. I started to hear a clicking sound from inside my monitor. It was distressing to me so I forcibly backed away from that horrid block until my character hit the back of the room and couldn't back away any further. That was it. I took one final look at the redstone block. It went from mysterious to threatening. I guess I should've expected something like that. I paused and went to the main menu. From there, I instantly clicked 'Quit Game'. I didn't bother to check anything on the title screen. My eyes were fixated on the 'Quit Game' button. The game close out. I right clicked the little icon and chose to delete it. I think I made the right choice of deleting the game. Once being a normal and mostly well-made game was now a horrid mystery to me. I wasn't interested in it anymore. It's now gone. That wasn't exactly the end though. The next morning I walked over to my computer. I was about to turn it on, but I noticed small cracks that littered all sides and corners of my screen. Surprisingly, I wasn't that mad. I was actually dumbfounded, but in a bad way. I leaned to examine them closely and they just seem to be tiny cracks. I turned on the computer and unsurprisingly, all the sides of the screen didn't show anything besides glowing white or black. I paused and thought about what to do. This led me to get rid of the monitor to buy a new one. It was money-consuming, but thankfully nothing abnormal happened to my computer after that. Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Redstone